Taking Risks
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: AU: Wendy and Peter spend the night together


Taking Risks, Jumping through Windows

Wendy woke with a start. Something had hit her bedroom window. She resided on the second floor so it was either a bird or something else that had to ability to fly and wake her in the wee hours of the morning. She glanced around her room and saw an angry red 1:32 glaring back at her. The sound repeated itself and Wendy slipped into her slippers and hid her revealing nightgown with a robe. She crept quietly, not wanting to wake up her brothers or parents who were just down the hall. She peaked out the window, expecting a burglar or something but was surprised—but not too surprised—to see a very familiar Peter Pan waving his arms at her from below.

"Wendy!" Peter Pan whispered-screamed from the ground.

she opened her window as she smothering something between a curse and a laugh. "What the bloody Hell are you doing here?" she hissed to him.

"I missed you!"

"We see each other every day!"

"How do I get in?"

"You don't!" she seethed. "Go home!"

"Back door unlocked?"

"Peter go away!"

"Ladder in the garage?" he turned and trotted towards the car port.

"Peter!"

When he didn't come back Wendy hissed a word she would never say in front of her ten and twelve year old brothers and slid quietly down the hall and out the back door. She found him wrestling to untangle an extension cord from the ladder, cursing before becoming entangled with the mess and falling to on the concrete floor. Wendy was standing above him, arms crossed, scowl barely fading as she concealed a smirk.

"What a lovely view." He teased as he squirmed to move under her legs. Much to his chagrin, she stepped back, squatted, and met him face to face.

"If my parents hear you you're dead."

Peter grinned, always one for taking a risk. "And if they don't," he untangled one of his hands and grazed it up and down her ankle, "then I get you to myself for a few hours."

Wendy scoffed, standing and rubbing her arms through the fabric of her robe. "Unlike you Peter Pan, I know when something is too dangerous to take a chance at. Goodnight." She turned to go back inside, hoping for once he'd take the hint. Of course not.

Peter detangled himself from the wreckage and ran after her, grasping her arm gently and pulling her to his chest. "Come now Miss Darling, take a jump off the ledge once in a while. Take a chance. Trust in me."

Wendy frowned, trying to remove his arms from her waist. "I am not, hear me, NOT, having sex with my parents and brothers within hearing distance!"

"We can be quiet." He murmured against her neck, right at the place that he knew from experience drove her up the wall.

"No…Peter don't-" she finally pushed him away. "Go home!"

"I am when I'm with you."

The sweet words caught her off-guard. Peter Pan was ruthless, sarcastic, and dark by all means. Yet there were those very rare occasions that she saw the softer part of him, the side that got her to do what he wanted no matter how utterly stupid and/or dangerous it was. She hated it, but loved it at the same time.

She sighed, that little voice in her head screaming for her to run back inside and lock the door. But instead, she took his hand and began to lead him in the direction of the door. "You get us caught…"

He closed her bedroom door gently behind them and fingered at the strings of her robe. "You had nothing to do with it, I know."

.,.,.,.,.

The morning sun was not welcomed in Wendy Darling's bedroom, but then again, neither was the presence wrapped around her, so why not?

She smiled against his neck, inhaling a mixture of autumn night and a tang of clean sheets. She had to admit, she could get used to this—the thrill, the danger, or just waking up to Peter Pan's warm body next to hers.

She opened her eyes, blinking to get the sleep out, and found rich green eyes staring back at her like she was the most fascinating portrait to behold. "Morning." The owner of the eyes breathed lowly.

Wendy shifted, smiling tiredly, "I thought you would have left by now."

His mouth gaped in shock. "Without kissing my lady goodbye? Wendy I'm a lover, not a scoundrel!"

She giggled and turned over onto her back, stretching cat-like and groaning. "Says the guy who snuck into my bedroom window rather than knock on the front door to introduce himself to my parents."

"In all technicality," he shrugged, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "You let me in. And if your parents had caught us," he leaned down to kiss the tip of her more than adorable nose, "I'm sure they would have been ecstatic to have tea with their daughter's boyfriend at two in the morning."

Wendy pulled back, staring at him as she replayed his words in her head. "Girlfriend?"

Peter raised his eyebrows at her seductively, but his eyes were soft with affection. "We've been at this for a while. I believe it is time to put a label on it."

Wendy barely retained a squeal as she jumped on him, clashing her lips to his. He smiled against her mouth before returning the kiss, one hand sliding to her waist to press her against him while the other cradled her head like she was the most precious thing in existence.

"Wendy!"

Wendy bit down on Pan's tongue, accidentally causing him to wince and pull it quickly out of her mouth. Before he even had a chance to reprimand her, he found himself being pushed to the side of the bed, forcing him to slip into the space between the wall and the bed. Peter could feel the thumping of footsteps reverberate through the floorboards and silenced any protest he was going to make. The bed shifted above and then stilled mere seconds before the door opened.

Peter could see a pair of red slippers enter.

"Wendy, get up or we're going to be late."

"Okay Bae." Wendy responded in cheery voice. Peter smirked at how deceitful his pure little Wendy could be. The slippers retreated and the door closed. As soon as the vibrations faded, Wendy through the covers offer and dropped to the floor, pleading eyes bearing into him.

"You have to leave. NOW!"

"Not even going to invite me to breakfast?"

"I mean it Peter. Next time it's going to be my Mother or even worse my Father and then neither one of us will see anything but walls for the next ten years!"

Peter scoffed, but picked up his pants to show his surrender. "Will I see you later?" He pursed his lip out in a pouting sort of way.

Wendy had to smile. Despite how rough around the edges Peter Pan was, he still had her heart in tow and could crumple her resolve like tissue paper. She leans forward and kisses the tip of his nose. "Only if you stop crawling through my bedroom window."

"I was trying to be romantic."

"Well you were being stupid."

"You'd think you'd be used to it by now."

She had only then recognized that he arms were now around her waist, his fingers circling the middle of her spine with the utmost care. These were the moments were Wendy wondered just who Peter Pan was. How he could go from uncaring and cocky at once moment, and then to the boy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She leaned up and kissed him, slow and alluring, wanting to freeze the moment in time and never leave. Peter was quick to respond and return. His feelings were the same, but had a struggle with them Wendy would never understand. He wanted her so much tearing away from him was torture. Wait until we graduate, she always said. It was too far away. Too far. He tightened his arms around her. They were too consumed with each other that neither one noticed he door opening.

"Wendy we're—WHAT THE-!"

Wendy pushed Peter away with a shriek. "Run!"

He was lucky enough to grab the sill before he fell out the window and broke his neck. Adrenaline led him to spin and scale down the walls, falling with just three feet between him and the ground. He made a break for the white picket fence he had jumped over last night, but stopped to look back. A boy, curly black hair, dressed in a red robe, was covering his eyes and stalking around the room, either exceedingly embarrassed or scarred for life.

He was concerned for Wendy's virtue, but saw her laughing right next to the window as the boy freaked out. He sighed. They and their secret were safe, apparently. Maybe one day they wouldn't have to keep it a secret. Though Pan enjoyed the thrill of the risk, he hoped for a day when he wouldn't have to crawl through her bedroom window just for a night with her.

Still, that wouldn't stop him the next night.


End file.
